ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Born This Way (album)/Editions
Every edition of Born This Way released across the globe. 2011 Released: May 23, 2011 Online store exclusive Limited Collector's Edition (Picture Disc Vinyl Box Set) *17 tracks from Born This Way (Expanded, censored edition) in a 9 piece 12" vinyl picture disc set (a special message from Lady Gaga will be etched into the vinyl); *24" X 24" commemorative fanwall mosaic poster; *Personalized Little Monsters photo I.D. card with unique number that gives access to special offers; *Custom numbered box (3000 copies); *''Born This Way'' special edition album download; *The store on Lady Gaga's official website sold an exclusive bundle including the Box Set with a ''Born This Way'' T-shirt. The box set is black on the outside and lined with velvet on the inside. Inside the box, 9 12" vinyl are wraped in a red plastic. Each 12" vinyl picture disc have 1 song on each side (A, B) except the last one. BTW-Boxset-V01.jpg|Marry the Night No.001, BTW-Boxset-V02.jpg|Born Ths Way No.002 BTW-Boxset-V03.jpg|Government Hooker No.003 BTW-Boxset-V04.jpg|Judas No.004 BTW-Boxset-V05.jpg|Americano No.005 BTW-Boxset-V06.jpg|Hair No.006 BTW-Boxset-V07.jpg|Scheiße No.007 BTW-Boxset-V08.jpg|Bloody Mary No.008, BTW-Boxset-V09.jpg|Black Jesus † Amen Fashion No.009 BTW-Boxset-V10.jpg|Bad Kids No.010 BTW-Boxset-V11.jpg|Fashion of His Love No.011 BTW-Boxset-V12.jpg|Highway Unicorn (Road to Love) No.012 BTW-Boxset-V13.jpg|Heavy Metal Lover No.013 BTW-Boxset-V14.jpg|Electric Chapel No.014 BTW-Boxset-V15.jpg|The Queen No.015 BTW-Boxset-V16.jpg|Yoü and I No.016 BTW-Boxset-V17.jpg|The Edge of Glory No.017 BTW-Boxset-V18.jpg :Scans by nothingmissing (Propagaga) Special Edition Fan Package *22 track Special edition of Born This Way; *''Born This Way'' double gatefold 180 grams vinyl LP; *Special edition 22 track album download; *Personalized Little Monsters photo I.D. card with unique number that gives access to special offers; *Access to commemorative digital fanwall mosaic; *The store on Lady Gaga's official website sold an exclusive bundle including the Fan Package with a ''Born This Way'' T-shirt. Special Edition album download *22 track Special edition of Born This Way; *Donates US$1 to the MAC AIDS foundation; *The store on Lady Gaga's official website sold an exclusive bundle including the album download with a ''Born This Way'' T-shirt. Born This Way (Limited Edition USB Drive) This is a special 2GB USB Drive with a bit under 1GB used for the content. The content includes 22 MP3 Tracks, 3 music videos (from "Born This Way" to "The Edge of Glory"), 4 Gagavision episodes (from 41 to 44), and a photogallery including photoshoots by Mariano Vivanco and Nick Knight and music video stills from "Judas". Track listing Gallery BornThisWay.png BornThisWay-DeluxeEdition.jpg BornThisWay-Single.png Judas-Single.png TheEdgeOfGlory.jpg NickKnight-BTW-7.jpg 001NK.jpg 299347_10150311241176607_217588146606_8368922_331202214_n.jpg NickKnight-BTW-5.jpg NickKnight-BTW-4.jpg NickKnight-BTW-3.jpg NickKnight-BTW-6.jpg NickKnight-BTW-8.jpg Meeno Judas 006.jpg Meeno Judas 007.jpg Meeno Judas 004.jpg Meeno Judas 005.jpg Meeno Judas 001.jpg clefUSBbtw9.jpg USB-BTW 10.jpg clefUSBbtw11.jpg clefUSBbtw12.jpg USB-BTW 13.jpg clefUSBbtw14.jpg clefUSBbtw15.jpg Mariano-NME-Cover-Full.jpg clefUSBbtw17.jpg Mariano_Vivanco_USB.jpg USB-BTW 19.jpg USB-BTW 20.jpg Mariano Vivanco 03.jpg Mariano-Vivanco-6.jpg Mariano-Vivanco-5.jpg Billboard 2011 Untagged.png USB-BTW 25.jpg Mariano-Vivanco-50.jpg USB-BTW 27.jpg USB-BTW 28.jpg 8765325675.jpg Untagged i-D march 2011 Cover photo.png Born This Way – The Collection BornThisWay-DeluxeEdition.jpg|Born This Way (Expanded edition, 17 tracks, CD) Born This Way Remix Cover.jpg|Born This Way - The Remix (14 tracks, CD) The Monster Ball Tour at Madison Square Garden cover.jpg|Lady Gaga Presents the Monster Ball Tour: At Madison Square Garden (DVD) Category:Born This Way